poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Quest 2
Ryan's Quest 2 is a film based on Kingdom Hearts 2. Summery After the events of Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories, Plot Trivia * *This is after Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. *Gloriosa Daisy, RobotBoy, Sci-Mary Beth, RobotGirl, will be good guest stars in this film. *will work for Organization 13 and Sonic Sprinter. * * *During the song "Beauty and the Beast", Evil Anna will dance with Sci-Ryan. * * Songs *Nothing in the World (Quite Like a friend) *Plankton's Song *One Last Hope *I'll Make a Man Out of You (sung by Shang) *This is Halloween *Swim This Way *Part of Your World *Ursula's Revenge *Beauty and the Beast (sung by Mrs. Potts) *Hakuna Matata *A New Day is Dawning *Summer Belongs To You *Winnie The Pooh *Best Day Ever *Sanctuary *Sanctuary (After the Battle) Scenes *Opening (RQ2) *Ranyx and Roxas Day 1 *Ranyx and Roxas Day 2 *Ranyx and Roxas Day 3 *Ranyx and Roxas Day 4 *Ranyx and Roxas Day 5 *Ranyx and Roxas Last Day *Ranyx and Roxas Vs Axel *Ryan's Awakening *A New Journey for Ryan F-Freeman *Welcome to Hollow Bastion and Meet Sora *Arrived at the Land of Dragons/Defeat Shan-Yu *In Beast's Castle/Save Beast *In Olympus Coliseum/Defeat Hydra *In The Valley of Peace/Defeat Tai Lung *In Ninjago World/Save Jay *In Disney Castle/Into Timeless River *In Transformers Prime World/Defeat and reform Megatron *In Port Royal/Defeat Barbosa *In Atlantica/Defeat Ursula *In LEGO Movie world/Defeat the Heartless *In DC World/Defeat the Villains *In Halloween Town/Defeat Oogie Boogie *In Agrabah/Defeat the Heartless *In Pride Land/Defeat Scar *In Doctor Who World/Defeat the Dalek Emperor *In Springfield/Defeat the Heartless *In Bikini Bottom/Defeat Plankton *In Danville/Defeat Doofensmirtz *In Hill Valley/Defeat the Heartless *Back in Twilight Town/Losing Their Friends *Back in Hollow Bastion/Going to Space Paranoids *A War in Hallow Bastion/The Organization Plan *Revisit Land of Dragon/Defeat the Dragon Heartless *Revisit Beast Castle/Defeat Xaldin *Revisit Ninjago World/Defeat the Overload *Revisit Valley of Peace/Defeat the Giant Heartless *Revisit Olympic Coliseum/Defeat Hades *Revisit Port Royal/Find the Medallions *Revisit Transformers: Prime world/Defeat Sonic Sprinter *Revisit DC World/Save The City *Revisit Halloween Town/Find the Thief *Revisit Pride Lands/Defeat Scar Ghost *Revisit Doctor Who World/Save England *Revisit Springfield/Save Springfield *Revisit Bikini Bottom/Find the Formula *Revisit LEGO Movie World/Save Bricksburg *Revisit Hill Valley/Find the Time Machine *Revisit Danville/Save OWCA Agents *Revisit Agrabah/Defeat Jafar *Going to Space Paranoid/Radiant Garden Restored *Into the Hundred Acre Wood *Going to Twilight Town and Axel Sacrifice *Into the World That Never Was *Defeat Xigbar/Reunite Kairi, Meg, Her Family, The Dazzlings, Riku and Cody Fairbrother *Defeat the Organization *Defeat Vixyner and Xemnas and the Last Battle *Ending (RQ2) List of worlds #Twilight Town #Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden #The Land Of Dragons #Beast's Castle #Olympus Coliseum #The Valley of Peace #Ninjago World #Disney Castle #Transformers: Prime world #Port Royal #Atlantica #DC World #LEGO Movie World #Halloween Town #Agrabah #Pride Lands #Doctor Who World #Springfield #Bikini Bottom #Danville #Hill Valley #Timeless River #Space Paranoids #Hundred Acre Wood #The World That Never Was List of Characters in Organization 13 Members #Xemnas #Vixyner #Exon #Demxy #Xigbar #Luxord #Xaldin #Axel #Saix #Laxm #Rofsiax Cast *Ryantransformer as Ryan F-Freeman *Haley Joel Osment as Sora * * *Ryantransformer and Eric Rogers as Crash Bandicoot * *Bill Farmer as Goofy * * * *as Xemnas *as Vixyner * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films